Dance
by Team Gophers
Summary: Ezekiel asks Bridgette to the dance.


"Finally at long last this camp is over," Bridgette thought to herself, as she made her way back to the cabin, as Ezekiel nervously approached her. She didn't care much about the prairie boy at first, he was ugly and gross. It wasn't until they were force together in the Tri-Arm challenge, where they force to work together and after getting to know him a little more she found that he was nice if you got to know him.

"Hey Bridgette?" He waved.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question, eh?"

"Of course."

Ezekiel looks down and starts blushing, "W-Well would you go to the dance with me?" He asks nervously.

"Sure, I don't have anyone to go with."

"Really?" His eyes let up.

"Yeah."

"Thank you Bridgette!" He hug her, "I promise not to embarrass you, eh. I'm go get ready." He rushed off.

Bridgette smiled shaking her head as she continued to make her way back to the cabins, as she noticed Geoff and DJ returning from the beach.

"Hey, Bridgette," Seeing Geoff made Bridgette instantly melt, completely forgetting Ezekiel. "What to do to the dance with me?"

"I'll love too. Cannot wait!"

"Awesome!" DJ high five Geoff as they walked off.

Bridgette smiled, she couldn't believe she was going to the dance with Geoff off all people. She immediately ran back to her cabin to get ready for the dance.

Later that evening, Bridgette smiled and got up when she heard a knock on the door, opening it up she saw Ezekiel in a neat tuck-in suit holding flowers.

"Hi, Bridgette." He blushed at the sight of Bridgette's dress, he reached out his head to hand her the flowers. "for you."

"Ezekiel?... Oh, crap!" Sudden realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she quickly slammed the door in his face. Taking deep breathes her mind was panicing and she was left wondering what to do. "Ok?...Ok?..." She got a hold of herself and opened the door, Ezekiel was still there.

"Umm... Are you okay?" He smiled rubbing the back of his hand, just as Geoff arrived, making Bridgette forgot about Ezekiel for a minute.

"Really, do go Bridgette?" Geoff smiled, holding out a hand, making Bridgette blush as she took it.

"What?" Ezekiel asked, this cut Bridgette off her train of thought.

"Ooo, Ezekiel," Bridgette said as if she just became aware of his presence.

"What's going on?" Geoff asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Ezekiel said, surprising Bridgette, "Go and have fun at the dance, eh." He smiled, he was aware Bridgette like Geoff and he much rather Bridgette have fun at the dance with someone she actually want to go with. Besides he would probably just be a big embarrassment to her anyway. Bridgette smiled as if she was thanking Ezekiel as she walked off to the Mess Hall for the dance. He watched her as she walked off happily holding Geoff,he was sad and a little heart broken but seeing Bridgette happy made him happy.

Later that night after a wonderful time at the dance, when it was wonderful until Duncan spiked the punch and Geoff and rest of guys got drunk. Bridgette made her way back to the cabin as she noticed Ezekiel sitting on the steps of his cabin alone, he was no longer in his suit. She looked down sadly before she made her way over to him.

"Hi... Ezekiel, nice evening," She gave a soft smile.

"Huh?" He looked up and was surprised to see her there. "Hi, Bridgette. Had a nice time at the dance, eh?"

"It was amazing night," Bridgette replied, "Well before Duncan spiked the punch."

"He what?"

"Nevermind that," Bridgette extanted her hand out to him, to which he stared at with confusion.

"Huh?"

"Well...You did ask me first." She smiled, he turn into a new shade of red.

Ezekiel nodded, but Bridgette acted first. She wrapped her arms around him gently, he hesitated but she led his arms around her. They began to sway, with Bridgette leading, Ezekiel accidentally stepped on her foot.

"Sorry, eh."

Once they got a good pace going, they slow danced around, holding each other close. She rested her head on his shoulder, as he let out a sigh contentedly, and she could feel his heart flutter with joy of happiness.


End file.
